


Temporary Replacement

by BrokenxHappiness



Series: Give More Love To Yams [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Kozume Kenma, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Just Add Kittens, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: While Yamaguchi's room is getting renovated, he needs a temporary place to stay over for a couple of days (or weeks).There goes Tsukishima's plans for the Spring Break.





	Temporary Replacement

"NO!" The boy slammed the door right in the other boy's face.

Not a heartbeat later, his door severely shook with the aggressive knocks.

"Come on Tsukki, it'll only take a week or two!" The voice was muffled by the oaken frame but the tall blond heard the words ever so clearly.

The series of knocking consumed his initially peaceful Sunday morning. It was the second day of Spring break (although starting break on a Saturday was a dirty move by the school board since it is technically an off day already) and Tsukishima had already planned out his week long holiday which includes minimal interactions with the outside world- including his childhood best friend.

"Please Tsukki~"

The boy could hear the gentle thud as Yamaguchi pressed his forehead against the door. There it was, the quiver in the ground he stood.

 _"No! This is YOUR spring break- not this holiday too,"_  he battled with his own weakness.

"I'll promise you won't even notice that we're here.." Yamaguchi spoke softly from behind the door, his own will to press on was whiltering.

A yelp escaped his lips as he fell forward onto Tsukishima's chest as the latter suddenly swung the door open.

"-what do you mean we?" He snapped, followed by his signature push of the spectacles.

Yamaguchi gave a wide gummy smile, laughing sheepishly.

Alas Tsukishima was immune to this innocent facade.

"What is it-" he pressed on, staring down at the boy who was still pressed against him, unsure if it was because he was stunned or if this was a cunning tectic to melt his guard down.

The latter seems like a more probable option with the effects of the intimacy.

"Tsukki are you blushing?" Yamaguchi questioned, looking up to his taller friend, reaching for the latter's cheek.

In an instant, Tsukishima smacked the hand away and turned his back on his friend.

"Whatever. Just bring your things in! I'll set the room for you-" he ordered before heading off to the room.

Behind the closed door, as he heard the rustling of Yamaguchi trying to drag his baggage into the one room apartment, Tsukishima pressed his palms against his red hot cheeks.

 _"It's just a sleepover- we've had one before when we're kids.. what's the big deal?"_ He scoffed to his reflection, but the burning flush on his face betrayed his false bravado.

"Tsukki?" His new temporary roommate knocked on the door.

At that point, Tsukishima was considering to strip Yamaguchi off his knocking privileges, but his rational thinking shot down his rash behaviour and short temper. The idea of being caught in an uncompromisable position would then be very likely, if Yamaguchi were to just barge right into the rooms as and when he liked with the lack of need to knock, due to the ban.

"In a minute, Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima took a deep breath before taking out the spare sleeping materials for his friend.

When he finally laid the stuff out on the floor next to his sleeping spot, he took a moment to internally debate if it's too close for comfort.

 _"It's just like that sleep over in sixth grade- everything is fine- it's normal to have sleepovers!"_ He rationalised with himself.

Opening the door to call out for Yamaguchi, he was greeted by a soft stroke around his calves. Jumping in shock, he nearly cursed the little devil that was purring by his feet.

Glaring up at his friend, who was hiding his face behind the throw pillow on the couch, Tsukishima crouched down and picked up the feline.

The kitten reached out and placed it's paw on Tsukishima's nose as it meowed softly.

"Aww," his friend cooed followed by the sound of Yamaguchi snapping a quick picture on his phone.

Smiling down at the adorable scene captured on his phone, he was oblivious to his friend, now towering over him.

"Did you just set that picture as your wallpaper?"

Before Tsukishima could even confirmed it, Yamaguchi slammed his phone shut and placed it on his lap, covering the device with his palms. Looking up, his heart melted at how his kitten was sitting snugly on Tsukishima's broad shoulder, rubbing it's head against the latter's ear as it purred gently.

He fought his hand which itched to snap another picture, this time sparing it for the sceensaver.

"So- THIS- was the 'we' you meant?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, still staring down his friend.

"It'll only be for a week or two, while my parents get the house done. We're only left with my room left and little Kage can't stand the noise.." Yamaguchi pled.

Tsukishima sighed.

If he were to refuse Yamaguchi the temporary stay at his house, the latter's only option would be to crash at Hinata's but the boy lived in a three room house with a family of five (his grandmother included), so it'll be a little bit difficult.

"But I understand, if you want to spend this spring holiday on your own," Yamaguchi picked little Kage off Tsukishima's shoulder and held the cat gingerly in his arms.

This took Tsukishima by surprise and momentarily he was happy with how understanding Yamaguchi was treating the matter- not that this was a new thing, Yamaguchi seemed to always put Tsukishima's options and choices over his.

"Besides, Kuroo senpai mentioned that he'd be willing to help me out with any favour since the last time I helped him bring his cat Kenma to the vet. I hope he doesn't mind, and besides- he's been looking forward to meeting little Kage," Yamaguchi smiled at the kitten before nuzzling the feline's tiny nose.

_Tetsurō Kuroo._

Something about that guy just doesn't sit well with Tsukishima and hearing how friendly his Tadashi was getting with that shady guy, makes him feel unsettled.

_'Wait- what am I saying? MY Tadashi? Since when do I even call him that-'_

"Shut up! I said it's fine-" Tsukishima snapped before he spun on his heels and headed for the kitchen.

"Just remember that this is only a temporary replacement and the second your room is fixed, you two would be on your way!" Tsukishima shouted from the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water and reevaluate his feelings for his childhood friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this ♡  
> The first Haikyuu fic I've written.  
> Tho its just short drabble
> 
> I'm hoping you enjoyed this short work.
> 
> Thank for reading


End file.
